starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha-44, Dak (Timeline D)
Alpha-44, Dak, was originally an Alpha ARC trooper, cloned in 32 BBY from Jango Fett's DNA. He was trained by the mandalorian bounty hunter himself and taught how to fight as an individual due to his physical prowess. ARC troopers had special training that allowed them to act without thinking. Many ARCs have claimed it is similar to the Jedi's use of the force. Dak was one of the troopers who showed the most preference for fighting with squadmates, which resulted in a steady line of promotions for the ARC trooper. Sometime during early 21 BBY or late 22 BBY, Dak was on a mission behind Separatist lines when an ambush resulted in the death of the squad under his command. With no other ARCs to form a new squad for Dak, the captain was instead given command of a company of ordinary clone troopers. Dak slowly began to rise through the ranks while being put in command of steadily growing forces until he was the Senior Commander leading the 144th Legion. He proceeded to mold these troops into one of the most-disciplined units of the Grand Army of the Republic, pushing his men as far as he would have Alpha ARCs. His troops rose to meet the challenge and both respected and despised their leader at the same time. After the tragic battle of Coruscant in 19 BBY, the Galactic Republic was rapidly losing the Clone Wars. The Supreme Chancellor was dead along with Anakin Skywalker, the Senate had been captured by sepratist forces, and the Jedi removed from Coruscant. Following emergency procedure, it was deemed neccessary by the Jedi Council to perserve the most brilliant minds of the clone army so that they could one day return to help destroy Dooku's new empire. Among those minds chosen for preservation was Senior Commander Dak who was placed in stasis within a hidden base on Hoth. Involvement He would awaken nearly twenty years later around 0 BBY to take part in Rebel Alliance to restore the Republic. Because of his accomplishments and obvious prowess in battle during the Clone Wars, likely combined with his training as one of the last surviving Alpha-Class ARCs, Dak was deemed qualified enough to recieve the rank of general among the largely greenhorn rebels. The now clone general would also recieve a small company of rebel recruits who could barely hold a blaster to lead. Dak dubbed his new command, the 144th Division. Shortly after this, Kyle Katarn and Biggs Darklighter would be captured in a search and destroy mission by a sepratist scientist known only as Fore. Knowing that it would only be a matter of time before the two broke under torture and revealed the location of their base on Hoth, Dak gathered up his men which had recieved less than two week's worth of training and assaulted the droid factory on During his rescue mission, Dak would also free fellow clone commander Bly who was also being held at the facility. The mission was a complete success with the rescue of Kyle, Biggs, and Bly. Along with the capture of the base's commander, Letod Fore. Thus proving Dak's continued competence as a leader and earning the 144th some much needed battlefield experience. Following his return to Hoth, Dak continued to train the 144th Division in order to prepare them for future engagements. However, it became apparent that Dak was up to something sinister when he had a private dinner with the neimodians Letod Fore and Herlune Doab. During this dinner, Dak discussed his own viewpoints upon the Rebel Alliance and revealed that he was working towards a different endgoal than his rebel colleagues. He was able to convince both Fore and Doab to join him. However, Dak was no fool. He realized that he could not keep Fore in line forever so he decided that he would not make too much of an effort to do so. Instead, he has allowed Fore to do largely as he pleases. The only thing Dak has expected in return from Fore thus far is Imperial Intel and weapon designs. Battle of Hoth A few days later, an imperial probe droid was dispatched to Hoth after Boba Fett had tracked Kyle Katarn's ship to Echo Base. General Dak had been working with the base's commander, General Dodonna, during this time and was present when the Imperial probe was first reported. As the Imperial Fleet neared Hoth, Dak was able to slyly covince Dodonna to give him full acess to Echo Base's armory. The general went about setting up traps and preparing the base for self-destruction in the event of it being fully overrun by Imperial forces. He gave a brief speech to his men before leading them outside the base and to the trenches where they fought valiantly to hold off the imperials. When the time finally came to retreat, Dak ordered his men to do so while he provided cover fire. He borrowed a jetpack from Clone Commander Bly and then raced toward the closest Imperial walker which he managed to take down with a combination of rocket launcher and det pack. After which, he too retreated back indoors after all of his men had made it to safety. General Grievous would however make an appearance there by rappeling down from a hangar entrance that was built into the ceiling. Dak ordered his men that had not yet made it to the transports (numbering seven or so) to enter a tunnel complex that had been discovered by Bly. As Jedi Padawan Leia Skywalker activated her lightsaber, Dak feared she would try to hold Grievous off alone. As a result, he grabbed Leia and dragged her into the tunnel with him, much to her annoyance. As fate would have it, Luke Skywalker showed up seconds after to battle Grievous. Leia pulled away from Dak and rushed back to the hangar to engage him, followed by Dak. This brief duel was indecisive however as the three would soon flee back into the tunnels together. At one point, Dak seperated from the others when he realized the droids had deactivated his explosives. He would return later to save an exhausted Luke (who was almost entirely alone, with only Private Mephilius who had been severely injuried) from the wrath of General Grievous. At one point as Grievous began to advance on Luke to strike a finishing blow, Dak heroically leapt into action. He swung across the room on a hook used for lifting cargo and landed onto Grievous's back. He then wrapped an arm around the cyborg general's neck and began to punch his faceplate. Dak did not neccessarily intend to injure Grievous this way, he was simply attempting to provide Luke with enough precious seconds to recover. Grievous eventually became annoyed by this and grabbed the front of Dak's helmet, ripping it open. Dak was undeterred as he continued to try to and restrain the cyborg general. Grievous eventually succeeded in throwing Dak off, but the ARC clone was successful in managing to fire a single blasterbolt into the cyborg's back. Luke likewise followed up with an attack of his own, sending the cyborg into a retreat. Dak then picked up the badly injuried Private Mephilius and began to carry him. Unfortunately, Grievous detonated one of Dak's own explosives and caused a nearby hall to collapse, seperating Luke and Dak once more. Dak instead was forced to take another route that led him to hangar C where Leia Skywalker was waiting with a few of his men. Bly meanwhile reported that he was witnessing the sith abduct Luke in hangar B. Bly was however unable to intervene from a forcefield that was preventing him from entering the hangar. Dak put Mephilius onto a bunk in the transport shuttle and then made for hangar B via ship. However, they were too late. Luke had been taken and no one was in the hangar but them. Except for Bly, who promptly blasted through the wall and stepped into the hangar. Together, Dak, Bly, and Leia escaped Echo Base as the self-destruct charges began to go off. Personality and traits Dak was considered a masterful tactician capable of adapting to any situation. He was well versed in all forms of combat, including land and space. Known for his grand entrances, Dak and the 144th Legion cooperated a few times during the Clone Wars with Commander Bly and the 327th Star Corps. The 327th Corps would often create a distraction which Dak and his men would use as an opportunity to pincer and encircle enemy forces by entering into the battlefield with unconventional methods. However, Dak's most favored tactic was the blitzkrieg. Ultizing mechanized infantry as a spearhead for his assault with close air support, he was often able to break through the enemy lines with brute force and then once behind them, utilize speed and surprise to dislocate and encircle the enemy..This could be achieved entirely on his own without the need for a distraction. As a strategist, Dak often prefers to unbalance the enemy by making it difficult for them to respond effectively to a changing front. He was considered ruthless by some of his Jedi Generals for some of the tactics he employed. He was not beyond eye-for-and-eye justice and would often treat the CIS with the same amount of brutality they displayed toward him and his forces. Indeed, his treatment of the enemy depended heavily upon how civil they behaved in battle. Prisoners who were responsible for a large sum of clone deaths would often be executed on-the-spot by Dak or given to his men to be beaten relentlessly. Once when scolded by a Jedi General for this, he replied, "Wars are won through violence, not hospitality. Were you on the receiving end as the captive, general, I do believe you would find the separatists very much agree. Therefore, why should I show mercy to an enemy that has none?" Needless to say, the Jedi General was less than impressed by Dak's philosophy, but no one could deny he was an effective and brilliant commander. Dak displayed great courage in the face of danger no matter how dire the situation. Retreat was only to be considered if there was no other alternative. Even then, long after giving the order for his men to retreat, Dak would be the last to do so. He would often continue to fight solo against endless waves of droids, only falling back after the last man had gotten to safety. Dak would also disobey his superiors if they were to jeopardize his objectives. He would often clash with some of his Jedi Generals regarding this. He was unpopular with the more pacifisitic of the Jedi, but he managed to earn the approval of the Supreme Chancellor. Dak was even personally awarded the Chancellor's Service Medal by Palpatine during the middle of the Clone Wars. Dak was a very cunning, manipulative fellow. Perhaps one of the most independent minded clones in existence. He was a particularly calm individual. When verbally provoked, Dak would often simply stare at his attacker. Dak was not afraid to get his hands dirty and carried out many borderline warcrime activities in secret during the Clone Wars. He had even established many contacts and allies outside of the GAR, such as Aurra Sing and Jabba the hutt. However, it should be noted that Dak does infact have near-extremist respect for Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Palpatine is the only authority that Dak truly heeds to. Relationships Aurra Sing Dak possesses a very strange on-and-off relationship of the romantic sort with Aurra Sing. Needless to say, it is heavily complicated. The first known encounter between Dak and Aurra occured sometime in 22 or 21 BBY. After a battle between ARC Trooper and Bounty Hunter on the planet of Felucia, Dak emerged victorious and took Aurra prisoner. He was then supposed to deliver Aurra to a detention facility on Coruscant, but ended up taking a liking to the bounty hunter overtime. As a result, Dak ended up setting Aurra free before he ever reached Coruscant with her. The ARC Trooper was clever enough to make it look as though Aurra had managed to escape capitivity on her own. After this event, both Dak and Aurra would continue to occassionally meet and cooperate with one another throughout the Clone Wars. Equipment During the early portion of the Clone Wars, Dak wore a light version of Phase I clone armor called ARC Trooper armor. It sported red markings and featured many devices such as a grappling hook, comlink system built into the left gauntlet, blast-dampening gray pauldron, kama, and a belt with holsters for his twin DC-17 hand blasters. His helmet also featured a rangefinder. During the later days of the war, Dak switched to the Phase II version of the ARC Trooper armor. The helmet was a hybrid between the two versions with Phase II's design and a shorter version of the Phase I's antenna crest on the top. The pauldron had an extra chestplate. Additionally, Dak would sometimes wear a life support backpack or a jetpack with it. Dak's favorite weapon of choice is the DC-17 hand blaster, which he often dual-wields. His favorite rifle is the WESTAR-M5, but he also favors the DC-15A aswell. His most used melee weapon are infact his fists, but he has also utilized the power lance while on speederbike. Quotes "The battle of Coruscant would have went much more differently if ARC troopers had been sent to rescue the Chancellor." ~ General Dak to Kyle Katarn on Hoth "ARC Captain Dak:I declare that this room requires decorating. ARC Captain Dak:Corporal. Clone Corporal:Yessir! *The Corporal fires the PLEX-1 into a mass of terminals.* *they explode* ARC Captain Dak:Perfect. Aurra Sing:What is wrong with you?" "Come on, men. ...my artistic vision is telling me...that we must...improve the rest of this base!" ~ ARC Captain Dak while destroying a Separatist base "Aurra Sing:Take your helmet off. *The ARC captain continued to stare at her, unflinching.* ARC Captain Dak:Why? Aurra Sing:I want to see your face before I kill you. ARC Captain Dak:You already know what my face looks like. ARC Captain Dak: There's over a million others with the same face. Aurra Sing:I'm not going to ask again. *He sighed.* ARC Captain Dak:Fine. *The ARC Captain removed his battered helmet.* *He appeared to be rather clean-cut, not possessing any distinguishable details or markings that would seperate him from Jango Fett.* Aurra Sing:Your personality is misleading. ARC Captain Dak:I told you. What were you expecting? ARC Captain Dak:That I'd have blond hair or something? ARC Captain Dak:I hate blond." "*''She aimed down the sights of the blaster pistol.* *Dak continued to stare, his hands not even going for his own blasters.* *Sing's eyes narrowed, but returned to normal as she sighed.* Aurra Sing:Aren't you scared? ARC Captain Dak:no. Aurra Sing:Aren't you going to try and stop me from shooting you in the face? ARC Captain Dak:no. Aurra Sing:I hate you so much.''" Trivia - Alpha-44, Dak, was originally created by former RPer Metroidnut in Timeline B where he was a recurring main character. Long after Metroid's departure from the group and the beginning of Timeline D, Raccoon adopted the character and made him his own. Category:Timeline D Category:Characters Category:Up-to-date Article